lego_ninjagofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Blog:Koboldprinz/9 Jahre LEGO Ninjago - Eine Jubiläumsrede
Sehr geehrte Admin-Kollegen, geschätzte Mitbearbeiter, liebe FANDOM-Gäste, Der 23.01.2011 war ein Tag, den wohl niemand als besonders spektakulär oder gar historisch beschreiben würde. Und doch war er es – in gewisser Hinsicht. An jenem Tag gab nämlich eine Serie ihr Debut, von der niemand erwartet hätte, dass sie funktionieren würde. Eine Serie, produziert von einem dänischen Start-Up, das zuvor nur Kurzfilme geschaffen hatte. Eine Serie, komplett ohne All-Star-Cast oder –Crew und mit zieeemlich absurder Handlung. Eine Serie, mit dem klangvollen Namen – ihr ahnt es: LEGO Ninjago: Meister des Spinjitzu. Ja, liebe Freunde, auf den Tag genau 9 Jahre ist es her, dass die Pilot-Folge Die Legende von Ninjago (1) zum ersten Mal in deutscher Fassung auf Toggo ausgestrahlt wurde. Gut, zugegeben „9 Jahre“ klingt jetzt nicht so beindruckend, aber bedenkt mal: 9 Jahre, das ist länger als so ziemlich jedes andere LEGO-Originalthema (Gut, City und so’n Zeug mal aussen vor). 9 Jahre, das sind 3.285 Tage/78.840 Stunden/4,7 Millionen Minuten! 9 Jahre, das sind 90% eines Jahrzehnts! Na, besser? ;) Und wie viel in diesen 9 Jahren passiert ist! Unsere vier Ninja-Freunde sind mittlerweile zu sechst, haben Drachen gezähmt, andere Dimensionen bereist, Freunde gefunden, so ziemlich alle möglichen Arten von Feinden besiegt und ein Makeover erhalten, das der Community bis heute keine Ruhe lässt. Aber die Abenteuer unserer Helden beschränken sich natürlich nicht nur auf die Flimmerkiste, auch in der Realität können sie fortgesetzt, abgeändert oder total umgeschrieben werden. Diese Möglichkeit verdanken wir den regelmäßig erscheinenden LEGO-Sets, dank denen wir die Fiktion in die Realität transportieren und unsere Lieblingsserie nachspielen können. Ninjago war ein Überraschungserfolg, aus dem ein regelrechtes Massenphänomen wurde. Nicht nur gibt es mittlerweile unzähliges Nicht-LEGO-Merch – Bücher, Kostüme, Pausenboxen, sogar Armbanduhren und Kinderkleidung - Nein, es hat sich auch eine unglaublich kreative und passionierte Fancommunity hervorgetan, die unser aller Lieblingsuniversum mit herrlichen Fanfictions und –arts, kurzweiligen Diskussionen, beeindruckenden Cosplays und vielem mehr berreichert. Um all diese Umstände zu feiern (und dabei auch die Nostalgie nicht zu kurz kommen zu lassen) präsentiere ich euch daher hier und heute meine Ninjago Top 9. In diesem Jubiläumsranking kann alles vorkommen, was irgendwie irgendwo irgendwas mit Ninjago zu tun hat oder hatte,ganze Staffeln ebenso wie einzelne Folgen, einzelne Charaktere oder gleich ganze Gruppen, Sets, Merch und vieles mehr. Seid also gespannt! Viel Spaß und viel Vergnügen bei diesem Ranking beginnend mit… Platz 9: Kruncha und Nuckal thumb|left|300px Ja, die beiden Comic Relief-Skelettgeneräle werden von vielen als nervig empfunden und kommen nach Staffel 3 fast gar nicht mehr vor. Aber stört mich das? Kein bisschen! Die beiden waren die Grundlage für alle Comedy-Schurken nach ihnen und haben als solche einen prima Job gemacht. Ihre regelmäßigen Cameos während der ersten beiden Staffeln waren außerdem eine nette Erinnerung daran, dass da vor den Schlangen schon was anderes war – dass die Ninja ihre erste Prüfung bereits bestanden hatten und dann ja wohl auch mit den Serpentinen klarkommen würden. Lobende Anerkennung gibt’s auch für Brian Drummond, der sie in der Originalfassung beide gesprochen hat und deshalb in Dauerschleife mit sich selbst diskutieren musste. ;) Platz 8: Set 70732 rightStaffel 5 war und ist eine der Staffeln, der ich eher weniger abgewinnen kann. Diese düstere Erzählstruktur passt irgendwie gar nicht zum Rest der Serie, und dass die Ninja durch die Überflutung des Verfluchten Reiches tausende potentiell Unschuldige aus der Existenz radieren,geht meiner Meinung nach gar nicht. Aber auch hier ist Licht im Schatten: Dieses Set ist meiner Meinung nach eines der absolut besten je veröffentlichten. Gut, die ganze Komplexität und Struktur der Stadt aus der Serie wird hier natürlich nicht eingefangen, aber wer LEGO kennt, der erwartet wohl auch nichts anderes mehr. Nichtsdestotrotz ist das Gebäude in einem schönen Stil gehalten und mit interessanten Bautechniken gestaltet, sodass schon die Bauphase richtig Spaß macht. Und zum Spielen gibt’s dann auch mehr als genug: Schnipsknanonen, sagenhafte 8 Minifiguren – macht einfach Laune! (Solange man den Horrorpreis von knapp 100 Euro außer Acht lässt.) Platz 7: Das Ultraböse leftDas personifizierte Böse, das gar nicht anders kann, als um seiner selbst Willen Schlechtes zu tun und das überall, wo es auftaucht, für Chaos und Konflikte sorgt – ein Superschurke mit dieser Beschreibung klingt durchaus episch und birgt eine ungeheure Menge Potential. Warum ist er dann in diesem Ranking so weit hinten? Weil dieses Potential nicht einmal ansatzweise ausgeschöpft wird! De facto wird gerade einmal die Oberfläche dessen angekrazt, das man mit dieser famosen Figur alles machen könnte. Denn da – wir das Ultraböse selbst mehrmals betont – wo Licht ist, auch immer Schaden sein muss, ist es theoretisch unsterblich. Statt sich mit Garmadon zu begnügen, hätte man ihm noch so viele andere Schurken an die Hand (oder besser: unter Kontrole) geben können. Man hätte eine Backstory entwickeln können, aus ihm eine Art Imperator Palpatine Ninjagos machen können – aber gut, Träume sind Schäume. Eine Erwähnung auf dieser Liste verdient der Erzbösewicht in jedem Fall, einfach da seine beiden epochalen Angriffe auf Ninjago (vor allem in puncto Niederlagen) absolut episch sind; Wer bei Zanes großem Moment in Staffel 3 nicht ein bisschen Pipi im Auge hatte, ist in meinen Augen selber ein Roboter. Platz 6: Der Film thumb|350pxHach, ich hör eure Buh-Rufe schon durch den Bildschirm. ^^ Lasst ihr mich bitte erstmal zu Wort kommen? Danke. Ja,es ist endeutig der bisher schwächste LEGO Movie. Klar, er hatte drastische Auswirkungen auf die Serie und ihre Rezeption, mit denen die Produzenten offensichtlich nicht gerechnet hatten. Und nerven die billig gecasteten englischen Sprecher? Ja, das tun sie. Aber den Film deshalb schlecht zu nennen, wäre unfair. Meiner Meinung nach handelt es sich dabei nämlich um einen sehr lobenswerten Versuch von Seiten LEGOs, mal einen Film ohne direkten Popkulturbezug zu machen. Soll heißen: Grundidee gut, Ausführung verbesserungswürdig. Teilweise. Denn mal ehrlich, Garmadon diesen neuen Groove zu verpassen war doch schon ulkig, die Idee, mit Miaumitra ein reales Filmelement zu integrieren ebenfalls. Und dann ist da noch die herausragende handwerkliche Leistung hinter diesen Filmen: Sie bleiben den Regeln, absolut ALLES im Original-LEGO Stop Motion-Look zu halten, beständig treu. Stoppt den Film doch einfach mal an, spult Frame für Frame vor oder zurück und erfreut euch an den fantastischen Details: Heben die Ninja ein Bein zum meditieren, verwandelt sich dieses in einen Pylon, wirbeln sie durch die Luft, um einen Gegner anzugreifen, verwandeln sie sich in farbige Gummiringe. Und die Milch, die das „GARMADON!“-Baby ausspuckt? Besteht aus Wolverine-Krallen! Wer eine solche Detailliebe nicht zu würdigen weiß, bei dem weiß ich auch nicht weiter. Platz 5: Die Drachenjäger thumb|left|400pxWer jetzt aufmerkt, weil so viele Bösewichter hier in der Liste landen: Keine Sorge, das wird sich noch ändern. ^^ Bis dahin werfen wir aber einen Blick auf eine von Ninjagos jüngsten Schurkenfraktionen. Wobei, eigentlich stimmt das ja gar nicht. Die Drachenjäger kommen ja nicht aus Ninjago, sondern aus dem wundersamen Land der Oni und Drachen, einer lebensfeindlichen Umgebung voller Wüste, Fels und Feuer. Furchtbar, sich vorzustellen, dort leben zu müssen – aber herrlich, die Drachenjäger dabei zu beobachten, ebendies zu tun. Die Designer in der Ninjago-Abteilung haben ja schon immer unglaubliche Kreativät und Detailverliebtheit bewiesen, aber mit den Drachenjägern haben sie sich selbst übertroffen. Eine kleine Zivilisation, die das Beste aus Western und Dystopie kombiniert; In der das Recht des Stärkeren herrscht, aber in der es auch bizarre Panzer, Buggys und sonstige Gadgets gibt. In jeder einzelne Einwohner von seinen zahllosen Nahtoderfahrungen mit Drachen stark gekennzeichnet ist, und in der eigentlich die pure Anarchie herrschen müsste, wäre da nicht der Eisen-Baron. Die Idee eines Diktators, der durch Furcht und Lügen herrscht, ist beliebe nicht neu, aber hier so frisch und überzeugend umgesetzt, dass sie defintiv ankommt und dieser fantastischen Schurkenfraktion den letzten Schliff verleiht. Platz 4: Kontrollierst du die Zeit, kontrollierst du Alles! thumb|100pxWisst ihr, Kinners, es gab ne Zeit, da hatte nüscht jeder so ein Schmartfon! Wenn man da die Zeit wissen wollte musste man entweder zur nächsten Wanduhr laufen (5 Kilometer! Barfuß! Im Schnee!), oder man hatte so’n schmuckes Armand-Zeitanzeigegerät. In allen Farben, Formen und Größen gab’s die, und aus allen mögliche Materialien – darunter, natürlich, auch LEGO. In den Jahren 2012-2014 hat der Klötzchenkonzern Armbanduhren zu fast all seinen Francises hergestellt, ich hab mich natürlich für die Ninjago-Version entschieden: Die rechts abgebildete mit Jay , um genau zu sein. Was kann es denn bitte cooleres geben als so eine trendy Uhr, auf der stolz ein Meister des Spinjitzu thront, der dich jedes Mal cool anguckt, wenn du schielst, wann den endlich Pause ist? Richtig: Nix! Platz 3: Der Weekend Whip (inklusive aller Remixe) thumb|left "Jump up, kick back, whip around and spin – and then we jump back, do it again! ''Ninja GO! Ninja GO!" '''Ohrwurm da? Sehr schön! Behaltet den doch bitte kurz, lasst ihn euch durch den Kopf geistern und genießt ihn. Kommen da nicht alte Erinnerungen hoch? Erinnerungen an gückliche Stunden vor der Glotze und im Spielzimmer und an fantastische Kindergeburtstage? Also, bei mir schon. Ja, bis heute bin ich LEGO unendlich dankbar dafür, dass sie diese fantastische und unglaublich talentierte Band für den Titelsong angeheuert haben. Man merkt den Jungs an, dass sie Spaß an der Sache haben, und die Performance strahlt eine posutive Energie aus, die direkt auf den Zuschauer übergeht. Und das Beste: Diese Band kann nicht nur perfekt performen, sie ist auch kolossal kreativ. Seit Staffel 3 bekommen wir nun ständig einen Remix dieses grandiosen Songs, und jeder fängt das Thema der Staffel, obwohl nur wenig an der Melodie und fast nie der Text geändert wird, grandios ein. Chapeau! Platz 2: Spinners thumb|292px Spinner sind doch einfach toll! Auch wenn wir „alten Hasen“ uns da sicher einig sind, ist die jüngere Generation bzw. die Gastleserschaft (sollte es eine geben) eventuell verwirrt. Daher kurz zur Erklärung: Die Rede ist hier nicht von Geisteskranken und auch nicht von Textilverarbeitern, sondern von kleinen Kreiseln, die von LEGO in den ersten beiden Jahren Ninjagos parallel zu den eigentlichen Sets herausgegeben wurden. In diese Dinger konnte man je eine Figur setzen und so ein nettes kleines Spiel spielen, dessen Ziel es war, die Figur des Gegners aus dessen Kreisel zu schleudern. Außerdem war da noch irgendwas mit "Aktionskarten", dass ich - und die meisten meiner Klassenkameraden - aber nie richtig geschnallt haben. Egal, das Spiel wurde aufgrund seiner genial einfachen und gleichzeitig einfach genialen Regeln schnell zum Kult. Es mag für den Außenstehenden jetzt erstmal recht belanglos und langweilig klingen, ist aber, wenn man es aus Perspektive eines knapp Zehnjährigen betrachtet, der größte Spaß von der ganzen Welt. (An dieser Stelle auch ein dickes Dankeschön an meine Oma, die mir damals meinen ersten Spinner – 2116 Krazi, siehe Bild – gekauft hat, obwohl sie ihn (Zitat) „''bombemäsisch hässlich“ fand. ) Einziger Wehmutstropfen ist die traurige Tatsache, dass diese grandiosen Gimmicks mittlerweile derart vergriffen sind, dass man sie selbst auf ebay nur noch zu Wucherpreisen angeboten bekommt. LEGO hat zwar in den letzten Jahren versucht, mit den Airjitzus, den Drachenmeistern und den Spiinjitzus Abhilfe zu schaffen, aber leider konnte mich nichts davon wirklich überzeugen. Naja, was bleibt, was uns keiner nehmen kann, ist die Erinnerung – und die Kiste mit den Dingern, die ich immernoch aufm Speicher hab. Und hoffentlich habt ihr noch auf dem Speicher, dass jetzt was ganz besonderes kommt, näääämlich… ...Platz 1! thumb|left|250px„Hupsi, falsches Bild eingefügt?“, fragt ihr euch jetzt, „Nein!“, antworte ich. Mein Lieblingsort im gesamten Ninjago-Kosmos, mein „Tempel des Lichts“ der Realität, meine in den letzten Monaten am zweitmeisten (nach Twitter) besuchte Website…ist tatsächlich dieses Wiki. Hier wurde ich vor etwas mehr als drei Jahren, als ich noch ein frühreifer Siebtklässler war, der sich selbst für einen Meisterautor hielt, so freundlich begrüßt wie noch selten irgendwo. Hier habe ich meine ersten Erfahrungen mit FANDOM gemacht. Beim Umzug von Deutschland nach Shanghai war dieses Wiki eine der Konstanten, an die ich mich klammern konnte, an der sich nichts verändert hat. Und in diesem Wiki hier hatte ich bis jetzt einfach nur Spaß: Der Aufstieg zum Moderator, das Verabschieden und Begrüßen diverser Teammitglieder, das Bearbeiten an sich – mir fällt absolut nichts negatives ein. Also danke Skrillrider , dass du dieses Wiki gegründet hast! Danke, Rpfreund , Taudir , Sv und Annaeru , dass ihr mich bei meinen ersten Schritten hier so freundlich begleitet habt! Danke euch fröhlichen Bearbeitern da draußen, dass ihr diese Community am Leben haltet! Und danke ganz besonders dir, liebe Leserin, lieber Leser, dass du diesen über zweitausend Worte langen Oschi bis durchgehalten hast. Entschuldige bitte auch das lächerliche Layout, aber ich bin eine absolute Niete mit Wikicode. Nichtdestotrotz verbleibe ich mit Gratulations-Grüßen, Der liebe Koboldprinz Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag